Mogwai
to Rand Peltzer). "Perhaps someday, you may be ready. Until then, Mogwai will be waiting" -(to Billy).}} A mogwai is a small creature from the Orient, that was discovered by Rand Peltzer when visiting a Chinatown antique store. __TOC__ The rules , George and Lenny as The Black Mogwais.]] If a Mogwai gets wet, it spawns new mogwais from its back; small balls of fur that are approximately the size of a marble pop out from the wet mogwai's back, and then the furballs start to grow in size before unfolding themselves into new and fully grown mogwais. This process does not take much time but it still usually takes just about a minute. According to the novel, the creator of the species wanted the mogwai to be able to easily reproduce themselves (this shows mogwais have asexual reproduction). The cocoon and gremlin stage, are unwanted defects from when the mogwai species was created. It turned out that all the positive attributes are recessive. The mogwai known as Gizmo is a perfect mogwai since he's well-meaning and sweet, he eventually found his way to earth and was found by Mr. Wing. In the first film, Mr. Wing's grandson revealed that there are three very important rules that anyone who is taking care of a mogwai should know, * 1. Don't put it near light, especially sunlight, it can kill them. * 2. Don't let it get wet with water nor give it any water to drink nor bathe it. * 3. No matter how much it begs, no matter how much it cries, '''NEVER' feed it after midnight.'' These rules were obeyed until Billy Peltzer's friend Pete Fountaine accidentally knocked over a brush cleaning jar that contained water, allowing Gizmo to multiply, quickly spawning five new mogwai, among them Stripe who was the leader of the batch. The new mogwais tricked Billy into feeding them after midnight, and all except Gizmo who was clever and didn't take the food Billy offered him, then they transformed into their cocoons. The Cocoons made by a mogwai are large, gray-brown objects that resemble a moth's cocoon. They are made after the mogwai eats food after midnight. After a few hours, the mogwai has now transformed into a scaly gremlin, which hatches from the cocoon. What happens with the cocoon is unknown but it is possible that the hatched cocoon just stays where it is like with insects that hatch from cocoons. Behind the scenes Like with the Gremlins, the mogwais were portrayed with the usage of puppetry. Most of them were voiced by voice actors as well, such as Gizmo, who was voiced by Howie Mandel. Furbysuit Several have claimed that the Hasbro toyline Furby has plagiarized the design on the Mogwai. Rumor says that Warner Brothers Studios planned a lawsuit, but Hasbro settled for an unknown amount and released a special Gizmo Edition furby. Trivia * In Chinese culture, Mogwai (Mandarin: 魔怪, mó guài; Cantonese: 魔鬼) means "devil", a concept that Chris Columbus defines in his Gremlins script, section 5 to 6. *In the novelization of the film, the Mogwai were originally very peace-loving little creatures created by the scientist Mogturmen on a faraway alien planet. *There were several other prototype mogwai such as Penny made during the production of Gremlins 2: the New Batch. These include: a pure white one, one with many black stripes covering its body, one with that was similar to Gizmo but had lighter brown colors and one with brown and black stripes on its face. *In George Gipe’s novelization of the first film, the mogwai were created on an extraterrestrial planet by a placid scientist named Mogturmen, as the ultimate organism, docile, loveable little powder puffs, intended to promote peace and good will throughout the galaxy as ambassadors for harmony. The mogwai were created to be able to survive in almost every environment and also to reproduce very easily. The mogwai were then sent out to three planets, Klm-6 in the Porasti Range, Clinpf-A of the Beehive Pollux, and the third planet of MinorSun#67672, the earth. Due to several of Mogturmen's miscalculation, though, only one in 10,000 Mogwai turned out good and affectionate. Most others turned out more malicious and evil. They burned into the legends and folklore of our ancestors, as the pixies and goblins, of fables goneby. Gallery See also: Gizmo/Gallery Puppets1_1..jpg|The mogwai puppets used in Gremlins 2: the New Batch. Mogwai_group.PNG|The first batch of mogwais in the film Gremlins. Gizmo_Mogwai.jpg|Gizmo, the most well-known mogwai. MogwaiDaffy.PNG|Daffy, the insane Mogwai. Mogwai_birth.PNG|How a newly born mogwai, in this case Stripe, grows in size and unfolds itself. Category:Gremlins Wiki Category:Gremlins and Mogwai Category:Mogwai